kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ney Futapie
Ney Futapie '''urodzona jako '''Ney Marlon, była trzynastą Księżniczką Królestwa Marlon jak i szpiegiem jej matki, Prim Marlon oraz Abyss IR. Wysłana pod przykrywką do Pałacu Królewskiego w Lucifenian, a następnie przygarnięta przez Mariam Futapie, została pokojówką w pałacu, aby zniszczyć Lucifenie. Była jedną z reinkarnacji Małgosi. Historia Wczesne Życie Ney urodziła się w Królestwie Marlon jako nieślubna córka Artha i Prim. Była wykorzystywana przez Abyss I.R. do jej magicznych eksperymentów. Gdy miała osiem lat przybyła w odwiedziny do pałacu w rodziny królewskiej Marlon, gdzie poznała swojego przyrodniego brata Kyle'a. W czasie jej pobytu, książę namalował jej portret. Po nieudanej próbie opętania Riliane przez Demona Obżarstwa dziewczyna została wysłana do Lucifeni. Ney została znaleziona przez Mariam Futapie, a następnie przez nią przygarnięta. Później blondynka stała się jedną z najbardziej zaufanych sług Księżniczki Riliane. Panowanie Zła W 499 Ney zamienia się na dzień miejscami z Allenem i to ona ma pilnować Riliane. Około trzeciej dziewczyna weszła do pokoju Królewny by dać jej przekąskę ale okazuje się że jest on pusty. Ney orientuje się że Riliane uciekła. Ney wołała Riliane będąc na skraju łez. Znaleźli ją Leonhart Allen i Chartette. Gdy Allen pyta się co się stało dziewczyna odpowiada że Riliane zaginęła i zaprowadza go do jej pokoju i pyta się czy wie gdzie może być gdy Allen odpowiada, że nie Ney przeprasza go i mówi że powinna być bardziej ostrożna. Urodziny Riliane W nocy po odnalezieniu księżniczki Ney i inni przygotowują się do urodzin Riliane. Po nadrobieniu zaległości Ney przypomina Allenowi że muszą jeszcze wnieść wielkie cisto. Podczas nocnej uroczystości Ney i inni słudzy podawali posiłki gościom. Podczas gdy inni szykowali się do wniesienia wielkiego tortu na salę Ney poszła szukać Allena. Po znalezieniu sługi Ney zaczyna rozmowę z jej przybraną matką przed tym powiedziała Allenowi że jeszcze nie skończyli a ostatni deser jest ogromny. Ney pomaga innym sługą wnieść tort. "Mroczne sekrety" Leonharta W EC 500 Ney zaczęła obserwować Leonharta odkrywając że kradnie jedzenie z pałacu dokarmiając że dokarmia mieszkańców. Gdy wraz z Allenem przygotowywała obiad do kuchni wpada wściekła Riliane i żąda spotkania z Mariam. Ney odpowiada że jej przybrana matka jest daleko. Księżniczka zapytała czy wie kto kradnie jedzenie z pałacowej kuchni. Ney bojąc się gniewu księżniczki odpowiada że był to Leonhart. Opowiada również że miał on liczne romanse i wiele razy dopuścił się zdrad wojennych. Następnego dnia w czasie przerwy w pokoju sług Allen zapytał ją czy miała przerwę, odpowiedziała że tak. Ney również przyznała że wiedziała o tym że był przybranym synem rycerza i że z tego powodu został wysłany do zamku. Ney powiedziała też że Leonhart planuje zabić Riliane. Po tym jak Riliane dowiedziała się że Kyle zerwał zaręczyny z nią rozkazała przybranej matce Ney odkrycie kim była jego kochanka, sama Ney przybyła do domu Freezis wyjaśniając co aszło w pałacu. Pomimo zapoznania się z jego pokojówką Michaelą poinformowała matkę że nie poznała tożsamości kochanki Kylea. Ney dowiedziała się że Michaela była uczennicą Elluki i że pomagała jej zebrać Naczynia Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Cech Osobowość Ney została wychowywana na narzędzie jej matki. Dziewczyna zawsze ogromnie chciała zadowolić Prim, mimo, że znała swoją wartość dla tej kobiety. Chociaż była bezwzględna i okrutna, to w czasie swojego pobytu w Lucifeni udawała nieśmiałą i miłą. Często się też wahała. Inni uważali ją za plotkarkę. Umiejętności Podczas pobytu w Lucifenia jako pokojówka, Ney był w robi porządki. Allen twierdzi, że idzie jej to lepiej niż jemu i Chartette. Jest również bardzo wykwalifikowanych.Jako reinkarnacja Małgosi, Ney jest w stanie korzystać z Kielicha Conchity. Po zdobyciu go, wykorzystuje swoje moce nad życiem i śmiercią bez trudu, ożywiając całe cmentarzysko i przekształcenie go w jej armie nieumarłych. Relacje Prim Marlon: biologiczna matka Ney. Dziewczyna była w stanie zrobić dla niej wszystko. Dodatkowo dbała o reputacje i szczęście królowej, nie patrząc czy kobieta ją kocha. Z powodu tej obsesji, gdy stan psychiczny blondynki się pogorszył, wściekła z braku pochwały, zamordowała swoją rodzicielkę. Kyle Marlon: przyrodni brat Ney. Choć spotkała go jako dziecko, nie kochała go, uznając, że jest nieistotny w porównaniu do Prim. Poza tym, lubiła go drażnić i bez skrupułów manipulowała nim dla celów matki. Nie czuła też wyrzutuów sumienia, atakując go. Mimo to, w głębi serca chciałaby być bliżej przyrodniego rodzeństwa. Abyss I.R.: : Mag, który eksperymentował na Ney. Była posłuszna na każde jej życzenie, Ney szkoliła się na maga i słuchała jej wskazówek dotyczących Kieliszka Conchity. Ze względu na wykorzystywane dziewczyny do swoich eksperymentów, Abyss IR była główną przyczyną niestabilności psychicznej Ney. Mariam Futapie: Przyszywana matka Ney. Zachowywały, fałszywe relację matka-córka. Mariam uczyła Ney szpiegostwa.Ney nie była lojalna ani nie odczuwała miłości do swojej przybranej matki. Podczas Rewolucji Ney miała żadnych skrupułów by ją zabić. Chartette Langley: Koleżanka Ney a później przeciwnik. Ney często kłóciła się z Chartette często się ze sobą kłuciły.Choć miały fałszywe relacje przyjacielskie Ney nie czuła do niej żadnego przywiązania.Ney później uznała ją za przeszkodę planów matki, czując przyjemność gdy ujawniła swoją prawdziwą naturę przed Chartette i próbuje ją zabić. Michaela: Jest jedna z ofiar Ney. Ney czuła wielką przyjemność z zabijania Michaeli jako uczennica Elluki Clockworker, jednego z wrogów, matki, i jako przeszkoda dla projektów Prim wobec Lucifeni. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Przyrodnia siostra Ney i pracodawczyni. Chociaż często spędzać czas z księżniczką w czasie jej pracy jako pokojówka, Ney łatwo manipulowała nią w celu realizacji planów Prim, takich jak w przekazywanie jej plotek i zdradzenie lokalizacji Michaeli. Mimo to, w głębi Ney chciała mieć lepsze relacje z jej przyrodnią siostrą. Pierwotnie Riliane miał być kolejnym wcieleniem Małgosi, ale zamiast tego reinkarnacją była Ney ze względu na zakłócenia spowodowane romansem Prima z Arthem. Allen Avadonia: Ney przyrodni brat i koledzy z pracy. Udająca, że posiada przyjazne stosunki z Allenem, Ney często manipulowała go w czasie wykonywania poleceń Prim, takich jak mówienie kłamstw o innych sługach. Mimo to, w głębi Ney chciała mieć lepsze relacje z jej przyrodnim bratem. Małgosia: Jest pierwszym wcieleniem Ney. Ney była lojalna wobec Prim tak jak Małgosia była wierna Mecie Salmhofer ona była związana z matką i chciała ją zadowolić. Arte: Ney w poprzednim wcieleniu. Relacja Ney jest związana z demonem obżarstwa jest spowodowana tym że była Arte, to też tłumaczy to że bardzo wierna swojej matce tak samo jak Arte była wierna Conchitci'e. Kobieta Sługa: Przyszłe wcielenie Ney . Absorpcja Ney jest w Kielichu Conchity doprowadziły do istnienia kobiety sługi. Dzielili się taką samą duszę przeszedł na jej fanatycznej lojalności wobec niej, gdy służył Pani Cmentarza w Teatrze zła. Ciekawostki i Koncepcje Koncepcje * Imię Ney pochodzi od Nei, postaci z gry Phantasy Star II. * Jej oryginalne nazwisko pochodzi od demona chciwości. * Jej imię jest inspirowane nazwą od fanloida Neru. * W wywiadzie, Akuno-P stwierdził, że Ney była częścią historii od samego początku, choć konfiguracja bohaterki i rola zmieniły się kilka razy w trakcie rozwoju Ciekawostki * Ney ma urodziny tego samego dnia (1 Listopada) co jej fanloid. * Jej sztylet może służyć jako "spinka" do włosów, ukryta w końskim ogonie. Galeria Koncepcje= Ney Marlon 2.jpg|Profil Ney w Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Koncepcja Ney.png|Koncepcje Ney Profil Prim i Ney.jpg |-| Piosenki= Ney i Prim.jpg|Ney i jej matka w Handbeat Clocktower Piosenka Ney Nóż.PNG|Odbicie młodej Ney w nożu Transwormacja Ney-Piosenka.png|Demoniczna transwormacja Ney Ney Marlon.png |-| Książki= Książka Ney i Prim.png Młoda Ney.jpg|Ney jako dziecko w książce Ney w Mandze.jpg |-| Manga= Ney w Mandze 2.png Ney i Elluka.png Manga Ney.png Manga Ney i Alen.png|Ney i Alllen Transwormacja Manga.png|Transwormacja Ney w mandze Ney w 'mandze'.png|Ney w mandze |-| Gry= Gra Ney.jpg |-| Inne= Ney Avi1.png Karta Ney.jpg|Karta Ney w Aku Musu wspierający jego pierwszy numer Kategoria:Marlon Kategoria:Lucifenia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Rodzina Marlon Kategoria:Rodzina Futapie Kategoria:Pycha Kategoria:Obżarstwo Kategoria:HER Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Lucifenii Kategoria:Ludzie